To Be A Part Of The Band She Hates
by Lotus914
Summary: After an accident that happened years before, Lucy may never sing again. But when her friends drag her to an audition, what happens when Lucy accidentally slips when a certain pink haired guitarist is listening? Will Lucy's life at Fairy Academy change for the worst? Or will some amazing new things happen when Lucy is To Be A Part Of The Band She Hates?
1. Who Are They

**Hello guys! How are you? I know I should be updating **_**Rising Star**_**, but I wanted to do a new story so badly! So I'm if this sucks, but it's late, and I have partial writers block. I am ironically listening to Fairy Tail while I write this. Weird huh? Oh well. On with this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

..xxXxx..

"Lu-Chan! Lu-Chan!" Levy called out to her blond friend.

"Hmm?" Lucy said taking her nose out of the book she was reading. "Oh! Hey Levy-Chan!" Lucy said, walking towards the lunch table where her friends were desperately calling for her. Lucy carefully set her book down on the table away from any food. "Okay now, what do you want to show me so badly?" Lucy said, turning to her bluenette pixie like friend.

Levy was bouncing around like crazy. She held a famous magazine out on the table for everyone to see. Even Erza gawked in dis-belief at the magazine.

"See? See Lu-Chan?" Levy was all hyped up, that it was actually a little scary,

Lucy cleared her throat. She stared down at the magazine. A group of five boys stared up at her from the magazine. The first one she noticed was a teen with blue hair. A red tattoo was seen on the right side of his face. (From his point of view!) The one next to him looked much more terrifying. He had long, crazy black hair, and on his face where tons of piercings! His eyes seemed to glow red. There was another boy behind him that had blue hair, and his was a much darker shade, and Lucy took note that he didn't have a shirt on. Next to him was a teen with orangish hair, and a pair of blue sunglasses sat on the bridge of his nose.

Then Lucy saw it. A boy that stood out from the others. Well, one reason for that was because he had pink hair! Like, seriously! What kind of _guy _dyes his hair _pink_? He had a large grin that showed his sharp canines. His eyes were colored a deep onyx. A guitar the color of flames was strapped to his back.

Lucy didn't get it. "What am I supposed to be looking at guys?" Lucy sweat-dropped. She had no idea what her friends were trying to show her.

Everyone else at the table seemed to spiral into a deep depression after they all face-palmed.

"Isn't it obvious Lu-Chan? Look at the boys! They're the number one band in all of Fairy Academy, and their singer just quit! So they need a new one!" Levy stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "So they're holding auditions." Erza said a look of glee in her eyes.

Suddenly something in Lucy's brain clicked. She stood up shouting, "Oh no way! You guys are not dragging me there! I don't even like them! I'm so not going!"

All of her friends looked at her with pleading eyes. "Please Lucy?" they all begged.

"No way." Lucy huffed.

"Oh all right, but you at least have to come with us to audition." Mirajane said.

"Yeah!" all of the girls yelled.

"Fine…" Lucy grumbled.

"Hooray!" all the girls cheered.

"What's there name again?" Lucy asked.

"Fairy Tail…" the table moaned with disappointment.

..xxXxx..

"I can't believe she left," a group of four guys murmured.

"Well _I _for one am glad she left," a pink haired teen said, smirking. "She was a real jerk." He said.

The other boys nodded. "But it doesn't matter how much of a jerk she was Natsu, she was the only one who would do it, and without a singer, we won't be able to continue the group." A teen with dark blue hair said strictly.

"Don't worry Jellal," Natsu said. "We have tons of fans who would love to be are new singer!" Natsu said matter-of-facility.

Jellal rolled his eyes. "Let's just hope that at least one of them can _actually_ sing…" he sighed.

..xxXxx..

"Lu-Chan! We found the perfect top for you!" Levy yelled.

Lucy groaned. "Why do I have to get a new outfit?"

"First impressions." Erza said, while looking for some jeans for herself.

"But why do I need to make first impressions? I'm not going to audition, remember?" Lucy said, while pulling on the tank top that Levy picked out for her. Hey, if she was forced to shop, might as well enjoy it.

"Just do it Lucy-san." Juvia said, while Mira did her hair.

"Why me…?" Lucy said, chibi crying.

Mira smiled at her. Her smile was so overly sweet, that it was scary. "Lucy, finish trying on your clothes." Mira said with a deathly tone.

"Y-yes, Mira." Lucy gulped as she pulled on the rest of her outfit. Lucy looked at herself in the mirror.

She wanted to scream. She looked amazing in that outfit. She had a hot pink lace tank top that hugged her curves on. Since it was a V-neck, she wore a simple black tube top under it. She wore black short-shorts, with neon pink fishnet tights, and black platform boots hugged her thighs. Once Mira finished with Juvia's hair, she put Lucy's in a cute, crazy up-do.

Lucy beamed. Maybe she won't have such a bad time after all.

..xxXxx..

**Well, did you like it? I should be starting a new story soon too! Please leave a review about what you think! I know I write all of my stories as bands and music and stuff, but either my next one, or second to next one will be different. Bye for now guys!**

**-Lotus914**


	2. He Caught Me

**Hey guys! I'm back, and ready to continue on with the story. I got a lot of followers, three reviews, and like, five favorites, in just a few hours! I would like to thank mythandfairytaillover3, -Bookworm, and Lucky love of life for posting some amazing reviews! Now that that's over with, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

..xxXxx..

Lucy sat patiently as she waited for Mira to finish applying her makeup.

"There! All done!" Mira exclaimed. She turned Lucy's chair around so she could see what she did.

Lucy looked even more beautiful than she had earlier. She had black mascara on that made her eyelashes have more volume. Black sparkly eye shadow was swiped across her eyelids, with eyeliner swooping on the bottom of them. It made her brown eyes look more tantalizing, and the hot pink lip gloss made her lips shine. Scratch beautiful, she looked _hot_.

"Alright, now that we're all ready, I'll drive us back to school." Erza said.

Everyone froze, and the same thought went through their heads. _We are all going to die tonight._

..xxXxx..

"Let's take a break." The entire band said with a horrified expression. They have heard about half of the girls in the school, and the best of them sounded like a dying cat.

Natsu leaned back in his chair. Someone yelled at him. "Hey Flame Breath, if you keep doing that, you're going to break your neck." A boy named Gray stated.

"Awww, Ice Prick, you do care!" Natsu said with sarcasm.

"Shut up Ash Brains." Gray retorted.

"How about we all go and get some fresh air guys?" the boy's manager, Gildarts, cut in.

The band shrugged.

"That's an order you brats." Gildarts said while forcing them out the door. "Go take a walk or something!" he yelled through the school doors.

"Guess we have no choice…" Loke muttered. And they all set off on their walk.

..xxXxx..

The black Camaro's doors swished open. Out walked Levy, Lucy, Lisanna, Juvia, and Erza. All of the girls were shaking (save for Erza) from Erza's reckless driving. Though it was one of Erza's lesser incidents, they managed to get away with a minor highway chase. As soon as the girls legs stopped shaking, they started to walk up the hill.

Even though Lucy was at the head of the group, she was having a difficult time, do to her boots._  
_"Damn… these… low traction… boots!" Lucy huffed. And the sleek roads didn't help either.

"Lu-Chan, do you need _help_?" Levy asked. Everyone knew that Lucy was very independent, and _never _asks for help.

"Hell… no… Levy… Chan…" Lucy said. This only caused the girls to laugh, and Lisanna made a Little comment.

"Aww… does Lucy Heartfilia lose to a little hill?" Lisanna said between laughs.

Just as they reached the top of the hill, Lucy turned on her heel. "WHAT DID YOU SAY LIS- KYAAAA!" Lucy screamed as she fell forward.

..xxXxx..

Gajeel grunted. He was so bored. It was completely silent. "Hey, do guys think we'll find a singer in ti-KYAAAA" Gajeel was cut off by a scream. "Yo, Natsu!" His band yelled, and he was already on it.

"Watch out!" Natsu yelled as he dashed towards the tumbling blond. Natsu grabbed the girl from behind and pulled her into a hug.

"Are you okay?" he asked her, putting her arm's length away. He could see that bright blush on her cheeks, even in the darkness.

"Lucy! Are you alright?!" a group of girls asked. Natsu assumed that they were her friends. "So is that your name? Luigi?" he asked. He knew her real name was Lucy, he just wanted to see her reaction.

Bad idea. Lucy's face instantly darkened. "It's Lucy, you Baka!" Lucy screamed, pulling out of Natsu's grasp, just to hit him. As soon as Lucy let go, she started to fall back. Natsu took her hand before she could tumble down the hill.

"Better not let me go," Natsu said, picking her up bridal style.

"You are such an ASS!" Lucy screamed into Natsu's ears.

_Damn. _He thought. _Even though she's loud, she has a good voice._ He smiled slightly. _ I hope she'll join the band._

..xxXxx..

**And that's it for now! Sorry for it being short, but I tried! Anyway, please review, I would love to hear what you have to say about my story! Well, bye for now!**

**-Lotus914**


	3. A Revealation

**Hi everyone! I can't believe that a lot of people seem to like this story! It's quite flattering… O/O  
Anyways, I would like to thank mythandfairytaillover3 and -Bookworm for leaving me reviews. So far, those two have reviewed both of my chapters, and they seem to like my story. THANK YOU! Okay, and now, let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how many times I wish I owned Fairy Tail, I do not.**

..xxXxx..

Lucy's face was a deep red. She was being carried bridal style down a hill by a complete _stranger_! Who wouldn't be embarrassed?! Now that Lucy thought about it, she felt like she has seen his face somewhere before. It was late, so she couldn't see very well, but she could still see his _bright pink _hair. Lucy held back a giggle. _What a weirdo. _She thought.

"Hey, Luce, are you alright?" Natsu asked, snapping Lucy out of her thoughts.

"Hmm? Oh, it's… nothing," Lucy giggled.

"You're so _weird_." Natsu said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm the one who's weird?! You're the one with _pink_ hair!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu dropped Lucy. "It's _salmon_." Natsu growled.

"Did you just DROP me?! That HURT you Baka!" Lucy screamed again. She was getting up to punch him, but somebody beat to it.

"That's no way to treat a _lady_, Natsu." An orange haired boy said.

"What the hell was that for Loke?!" Natsu yelled, clutching his gut. But Loke was already carrying Lucy down the rest of the hill.

"Are you alright my fair maiden?" Loke asked, gently setting her down.

"Y-yeah." Lucy stuttered as he kissed her hand, and she turned ever the more shades of red.

"My name is Loke, but of course, you already knew that I presume?" Loke introduced.

"I'm afraid not." Lucy said.

"Wha-what? Haven't you heard of Fairy Tail?" Loke said, spiraling into deep depression.

"No. Well I have, but I just heard of them today." Lucy replied bluntly.

Unfortunately for the band, they just happened to walk over to them just in time to hear that comment.

"WHAT?!" They all screamed, and they immediately fell into a deep depression.

"Why does that make you guys so depressed?" Lucy asked, worry clear in her voice. Then it hit her. "Y-you don't mean…" Lucy stuttered. "You're FAIRY TAIL?!" Lucy asked, horrified.

"That's right," Gajeel said, seemly forgetting about his depressed state.

Lucy looked down at her hands. Then she let out an ear piercing scream.  
"EEEEWWWW! I actually let you _touch _me! I let _creepers _touch me! Gross!" Lucy shouted, which inevitably, got the attention of the boys.

"We are _not _creepers!" They retorted.

"Whatever. What does _my _opinion matter to you anyways? Apparently you're all high and mighty superstars." Lucy scoffed. "Let's just get this audition over with…" Lucy mumbled.

The guys all replied with a happy tone, "You're auditioning?" Apparently, they all thought that Lucy had a great voice.

Lucy scoffed. "Of course not. I _don't _sing, and even if I did, I wouldn't want to be a part of _your _band." This made the boys appear disappointed. Lucy pointed behind her. "Those_ fan girls _I call friends are auditioning." The band looked where she pointed, only to see no one.

Lucy saw the expressions on their faces, and turned around, just to see that her "friends" were nowhere in sight. "The Hell?!" Lucy screamed. "Erza, Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, get your asses over here now!" Lucy barked in a menacing tone, that even Erza was shaking when she came out from hiding.

"Guys," Lucy said, with just a tiny bit of anger left in her voice. "Meet Fairy Tail!" Lucy said, with a flourish of her hand, and a roll of her eyes.

"EEEKKK!" They fan girl screamed, and they hugged the members. Lucy rolled her eyes, just wishing that the audition would be over. Then she realized something. "Hey, don't you guys have an audition to be judging?" Lucy asked, raising her eyebrow, and crossing her arm.

The boys looked at each other. "Oh _Shit_!" They yelled, and then they each picked up a girl bridal style, and ran to the school.

..xxXxx..

"Sorry we're late!" the boys yelled, as they ran into the schools second auditorium. Their manager, Gildarts, looked _pissed_. "We don't have time for your excuses, because your late, so we need you to listen to the rest of the girls. And put _those _girls down!" He yelled. Yep, he was defiantly pissed. But, to his request, the girls were set down, with the rest of the girls who were waiting for their turn.

"Guys, I'm going to go wait over there, so come find me when you're done." Lucy said, as she pointed to a string of chairs. "Okay." All of the girls nodded and watched her go.

As soon as Lucy sat down, she could smell the strong scent of alcohol. _Oh please, not him. _Lucy pleaded in her mind, but to avail. Her old boyfriend walked up to her.

"Hey baby." The teen said, wobbling.

"What do you want Sting? I told you already that we're over, so leave me alone. You're drunk again aren't you? That was the only reason you talked to me when we were together." Lucy said, clearly annoyed, but her voice wavered just a bit.

"I just wanted to say we should get back together, I know a really good bar we could go to." Sting whispered to Lucy, the scent of beer filled her nostrils.

"No way! Get away from me! You always do this, and I told you I had enough! I'm not your girlfriend anymore Sting! And even if I did say yes, you would just forget in the morning from a freaking hangover!" Lucy was crying now.

"Aww, come on babe you know I wouldn't do- OOFF!" Sting was cut off when Lucy shoved him off. "I said leave me alone!" she screamed, and she ran out of the auditorium crying. No one noticed, except for Lisanna. _That's right, let all the tears come out. You deserve that pain you know._ Lisanna smirked. Oh, how she loved to see her cry.

..xxXxx..

Lucy was in the bathroom. No one was there, they were all at the auditorium. Lucy splashed water on her face as she cleaned the makeup off, since it got ruined when she cried. Lucy looked in the mirror. _I look a little better,_ she thought. She opened the door to enter the hallway. "Damn it." She cursed. She had been in such a hurry to get out of there, that she had no idea where she was.

"Shit." Lucy said as she walked down long hallways, opening doors. She started to feel bad again when her memories drifted back to Sting. _I've had enough._ She said in her head. But she knew only one thing would make her feel better. "No!" She yelled as she slammed open the door to the music room.

Up on the stage a microphone was set up, waiting for someone. The music room was always full of people and performers, and now it seemed empty and sad. It fit Lucy's mood perfectly.

She bit her lip as she glanced around. The hallway was empty like she expected. She took a step into the music room and closed the door behind her. It made a loud thundering sound when it closed._ The thunder during the storm._ Lucy thought bitterly as she stepped on the stage. She tapped on the microphone to see if it was on. It was.

Lucy glanced around once more, and after she was sure no one was there, she started to sing.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late.

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

Lucy sighed. It felt good to sing again, after so long. The quiet echoing of her last notes sounding peaceful, yet eerie. She put all of her feelings into that song. Of course, she always did. That was always why people praised her when she sang. The smiles, the sound of applause. Wait a second. Did she hear… _applause_?!

Lucy opened her eyes. What she saw was one pink haired guitar player clapping. _Oh shit, _Lucy thought. _I've been caught._

..xxXxx..

**So… did you guys like it? Or no? I have to say, I think I like this chapter. BTW, the song is **_**Call Me When You're Sober **_**by **_**Evanescence**_**. PLEASE REVIEW! It makes me so happy, and encourages me to write! Anyway, next time, the beginning of the chapter will start with Natsu and the band a little while before Lucy was singing. So everyone understands how in the hell Natsu got there. Okay guys, bye for now!**

**-Lotus914**


	4. An Auditon

**What's up guys and gals? Assuming of course, that guys and gals actually read my stuff… Anyway, I got a few reviews about how Lisanna is mean in this story, but do not fret! There is perfectly good reason behind that! So I just wanted to let you guys know I'm not bashing on Lisanna for no **_**good **_**reason. It's all part of the storyline! Well this intro is a little long, so I guess I'll just end it here. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

..xxXxx..

A few moments ago

"Next." The band groaned. They just heard the most popular girl in school sing, and although she was pretty, she sounded like a malfunctioning toy being blended. The auditions were _not_ going well. Eventually, Lucy's friends started to audition, and even though they weren't great, they were far better than anyone else they heard.

After Lisanna finished auditioning, the band took another break. Natsu decided he needed some quiet, so he went off to roam the halls. He found himself aimlessly walking down the hallway where all the music rooms and thing like that were held.

He really hoped that Lucy would be auditioning. _What?! _Natsu thought to himself. _Get a grip Natsu, it doesn't matter, so stop worrying. _He stopped for a second. Could he hear… singing? Natsu unconsciously walked towards the voice, and he found himself in front of one of the music rooms.

The beautiful voice was louder now, and he quietly opened the door, so he could see who was singing. When he walked in, he was completely surprised to see Lucy singing with her eyes shut. She looked so pretty. Natsu took note on how Lucy sang. All of her emotions seemed to flow out through the song. She sounded amazing. He couldn't wait to tell the other guys.

A small sigh echoed through the room, snapping Natsu out of his thoughts. Lucy stopped singing. Natsu waited for a moment, and started to clap. He did it without realizing, and when he did, Lucy was staring at him with wide eyes. He wasn't letting her get away now.

"I thought you said you didn't sing?" Natsu said, replacing his clapping with a smirk.

"I don't." Lucy said, looking to the side. "At least not anymore…" She muttered. Natsu caught it.

"If you don't sing, then what was that? For someone who doesn't sing, you're awfully good at it." Natsu pressed on. Lucy was desperately trying to avoid the questions, and she was on the verge of tears for the second time that night. She looked like she was trying to figure out if she could trust him or not.

"I… I used to sing, but now, after what it caused…" Lucy trailed off. Natsu's expression softened, just a bit. Instead of trying to confront her, he felt like he needed to comfort her.

"Luce? It's alright if you don't want to tell me you know." Natsu said, climbing up the steps to the stage.

"N-no it's not that I don't want to, I just… can't." Small tears drifted from Lucy's eyes. Natsu pulled her into a hug, and brushed off one of her tears. He frowned. Even if he just met her, even if he didn't know her that well, he hated watching her cry. He tightened his grip.

"It's okay, don't cry Luce." He said. Lucy's tears only seemed to fall down harder. It was clear she didn't understand why, why he was doing this for her. And the truth is, Natsu didn't really either.

"Just do me one favor." Natsu whispered.

Lucy looked at him, tear stained cheeks and all. He would do anything to see her smile.

"What is it? What do you want me to do?" Lucy's voice was still hoarse, even though her cries were silent.

Natsu smiled. "I want you to audition for the band. You don't have to join, just audition."

Lucy looked down. A few moments passed. Then she gave a meek little nod, and looked up with a small grin. "Okay." She whispered.

Natsu gave a huge smile. "Thanks Luce! Well come on let's go!" Natsu shouted, as he took her hand and pulled her down the hallway. Seeing how childish he was acting, Lucy let out a small giggle, and ran to catch up with her friend.

..xxXxx..

Lucy stood awkwardly in front of the boys. Even their manager had come to hear sing after what Natsu said. _Okay Lucy, you can do this. You don't even have to join if they ask; all you have to do is sing this one song._

"Are you ready Lucy?" asked all the boys.

"Yeah." Lucy said, sounding more confident than she felt. All of her friends were there too, refusing to let her sing without them there. They all knew about the "accident".

Lucy glanced over towards everyone, and they all gave her a warm grin (even Lisanna, although her's was fake).

Lucy closed her eyes as the music started. _Might as well get it over with._ She thought.

_In the daylight,  
I'm your sweetheart,  
You're goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.  
But you don't know me,  
And soon you won't forget,  
Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent_

Better beware I go bump in the night,  
Devil-may-care with a lust for life,  
And I know you,  
Can't resist me,  
Soon though you,  
Are so addicted.  
Boy you better run for your life!

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god! )  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god! )  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my other side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!

I can be the bitch,  
I can play the whore,  
Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more.  
A touch of wicked,  
A pinch of risk-ay,  
Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy

Better be scared, better be afraid,  
Now that the beast is out of her cage,  
And I know you,  
Wanna risk it,  
Soon though you,  
Are so addicted.

Boy you better run for your life!

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god! )  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god! )  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my evil side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!

I'm the spider crawling down your spine,  
Underneath your skin.  
I will gently violate your mind,  
Before I tuck you in.  
Put on the blindfold  
There's no way to be sure,  
Which girl you'll get to know!  
(It's me Lucy, I swear! )

Welcome to the nightmare in my head,  
(My god! )  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god! )  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
The nightmare in my head,  
(My god! )  
Say hello to something scary,  
The monster in your bed,  
(My god! )  
Just give in and you won't be sorry,  
Welcome to my evil side,  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!  
Hello it's Mz. Hyde!

Lucy opened one eye to look at everyone around her. They all looked completely shocked. Lucy gulped. "Was I really _that_ bad?" She asked. Before anyone could answer, Gajeel started clapping, then Gray, then the room was filled to the brim with applause. Lucy blushed. She hasn't heard that sound in a while.

"I think we can all agree," Jellal started. "That you _need _to join the band!" All the boys started, and they _all _got down on their knees and started begging. Even Lucy's friends started to join in. Lucy looked away bashfully. "I-I really don't think I should…" Lucy said, blushing.

"Ah, but Lucy, you have to!" And old voice shouted. Everyone turned towards the voice to see a little old man smiling as he applauded. "You were simply wonderful! You must join!" He said, still clapping.

"A-ah, Principal Makarov, I really shouldn't…" Lucy said to yhe old man.

"Nope! I said so, so now you must! No ifs, ands, or buts!" He shouted firmly.

"Yes sir." Lucy said bowing. She turned to her new friends. "I guess we're band mates now!" Lucy said, bittersweet thoughts in her mind. While everyone cheered, no one noticed Lisanna glaring viciously at Lucy. _Just you wait Lucy Heartfilia._ She thought. _Just you wait._

..xxXxx..

**TA-DAH! Finished with another chapter! I'm so proud! So, did you guys like this chapter? I hope so! This was one of the more sappier chapters, I know, but oh well. It won't be depressing all the way through! What do you guys think Lisanna's planning? If you have an idea, please review or PM me! Even if you don't have a guess, please still review! Okay, I think that's all for now. Oh, the song is called **_**Mz. Hyde **_**by **_**Halestorm**_**. See you guys next time!**

**-Lotus914**


	5. A Dream Or A Memory

**HEY EVERYONE! Okay, I've been updating this story a lot lately, and I officially claim myself as a full-fledged otaku! YAY! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, I love you all! In a best friend way of course. You guys are all awesome! Here's the fifth chapter! I think…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail!**

..xxXxx..

Lucy's P.O.V.

It was dark. I stood on the stage nervously. I hadn't performed for a crowd this large before. I gulped as the curtain started to rise. I walked up to the microphone. "Umm, hello. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and I will be singing a song for all of you." I said quietly into the mic. I looked around for her friends. They sat up in the front, and gave me big smiles. I smiled back.

I took a big gulp of air and started singing.

_I painted your room at  
Midnight, so I'd know  
Yesterday was over  
I put all your books on the top shelf,  
Even the one with the four leaf clover  
Man, I'm getting older  
I took all your pictures off the wall  
and wrapped them in a news paper blanket  
I haven't slept in what seems like a century,  
and now I can barely breathe_

Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late

Your words still serenade me,  
Your lullabies won't let me sleep  
I've never heard such a haunting melody.  
Oh, it's killing me  
You know I can barely breathe

Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late

Just like a crow chasing the butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
I never thought you'd slip away -

Like a crow chasing the Butterfly  
dandelions lost in the summer sky  
When you and I were getting high as outer space,  
I never thought you'd slip away  
I guess I was just a little too late

Just a little too late

"Thank you." I said into the microphone. I went behind the curtain, while the mayor of the town went to announce that you could meet me behind the curtain. A bunch of women ran around all over the place. One asked me if I wanted something to drink, and I nodded.

"Lucy! You did great out there today!" a red headed girl told me.

"Thanks Erza!" I said, and I smiled. She smiled back with a huge grin. "Oh, Erza I have something for you." I said, as I walked over to a table. I got up on my tippy toes and grabbed a plate. "Here you go!" I said, and I handed her a slice of strawberry cake. Erza's eyes were as wide as saucers. "Thank you!" she chirped, and she started indulging herself in the cake.

Someone tapped my shoulder from behind. I turned around to see Levy-Chan, and she had a pink haired boy with her. "Hi Levy-Chan!" I greeted. "Who's this, I said, as I pointed to the boy taller than me.

"His name is Natsu! Once he was done talking to Lisanna, he told me he wanted to meet you!" Levy said, pushing him forward. He was really cute.

"You wanted to meet me?" I asked, pointing to myself. Normally only adults and the people I were performing for wanted to talk to me. He nodded.

"My dad wanted to meet you too, but…" He trailed off.

"Really? Are you waiting for him? I don't see him anywhere." I asked as I scanned the backstage area. Nope. Only adults and stagehands, and I already knew all of them.

"Yeah, I was waiting for him to finish talking to Lisanna's parents about something, but he told me to go ahead and meet you!" He sounded excited as he talked to me. It made me blush.

"So, who's Lisanna? Isn't she the one who's birthday I'm performing for?" I asked. No one really ever told me these things. They just said it was fancy adult stuff.

"Yep. Oh, there she is now! Lisanna! Come meet Lucy!" Natsu beckoned to a white haired girl. She skipped over here, and when she saw Natsu, she launched onto him in a big hug.

"Hey Natsu!" She said, hugging him even tighter.

"Uh, Lisanna? Can't… quite… breath…" Natsu said, gasping for air.

"Oh, sorry Natsu!" She said, loosening her grip slightly.

"Hi there! I'm Lucy! It's nice to meet you!" I said, as I stick my hand out, she looked reluctant to shake it, but did after Natsu gave her a 'don't be rude' look.

I smile brightly as she shook my hand. As I glance to the side, I see a tall man with red hair coming over.

"Hey Natsu! Is that your dad over there?" I ask as I point to the red haired man. Natsu turns to where I was pointing. "Yeah! That's him!" He shouted, shaking Lisanna off. She looked very disappointed.

"So you're Natsu's dad?" I asked. He nodded his head and smiled. "That's me!" He said. He grinned and showed off his sharp teeth, and I stared up at him in awe.

"Wow Mister, that's so- KYAAA!" I screamed. I gruff hand covered my mouth. I could feel something cold against my forehead. I started to cry. "Let me go!" I yelled, but it only came out as muffled whimpers. Natsu looked worried, Lisanna just seemed slightly bored, Mr. Natsu's Dad looked angry, and my friends were screaming and crying my name.

I closed my eyes. I opened my mouth wide and bit whoevers hand was over my mouth. He yelped out in pain, and his entire arm swooped back, knocking Natsu out. "Natsu!" I screamed out. But before I could go check on him, Natsu's dad and my mom came running in to save me. The next thing I heard was a gun shot, and the thud when both adults fell to the ground.

The man ran away when security people came running. They took Natsu into a big white truck, but not before his dad gave him something. Well, he gave me something to give to him. It was a white scarf with dragon scales all over. I placed it over Natsu's body, and I ran back to check on his dad and my mom.

They were lying next to each other, and their clothes were all red. "Mama? Mister? Are you up? Please wake up. It's not funny. They took Natsu away. Mama? Mister? Please! Please wake up!" I screamed and cried as I violently shook them. My friends came over to me, crying. I looked up at them, tears filling my eyes. They hugged me tight.

Then, Lisanna came into view. She was crying her eyes out. "Lisanna, I'm so sorry. It's your birthday too. Do you want me to sing you a song? Songs always make things better…" I said, desperately wanting to make her feel good.

But all I got was a slap to the face.

"Lisanna!" my friends yelled at her.

"You're wrong…" Lisanna said. "You're wrong! This is your entire fault! If you hadn't sung today, making everyone chase you all the time, Natsu's dad might be alive right now! And your mom to! And if Natsu has to stay in the hospital for the rest of his life, it's because of you! You and your stupid singing! It's your fault that those two are dead! It's because you killed them!" Lisanna was screaming in full blown rage.

But I was still stuck to some of the words she said. _It's your fault those two are dead! You and your stupid singing!_ "I… will… never… sing… again…" I said. Then I blacked out.

I woke up in a big white room. The lights were blinding me. Three girls sat around my bed. "Who are you?" I asked. They looked shocked. They asked me if I remembered anything. I said no. Everything's a blur. All I could remember was something about a promise to never sing again. That's all I told them.

They looked around at each other. They told me everything. They told me how that was a promise I made to myself when to people… died because of me. My mom, and a stranger's father were the victims. The stranger was a pink haired boy in the room next to mine. He was knocked out and brought to the hospital. On the day my aunt came to pick me up, for my father had died long before, I went into the boy's room.

He looked peaceful, yet overwhelmed and worried. It was so sad to know that he was going to wake up to the news that his father was dead. I began to cry. I also felt bad that I wouldn't be able to apologize to him, unless…

I signed the white board when my aunt came in, ready to leave. I left the hospital that day with a warning, and an apology. When that boy woke up, he would read this:

_I'm sorry that I have took someone you love very much away.  
I used to love music so much that it seemed like I was living in a Fairy Tale. But sadly, my Fairy Tale didn't have a happy ending. Because of me your father has passed, and there's no way to bring him back. I hope that one day, you'll have your own Fairy Tale, and that it will end in happiness._

_-Lucy_

..xxXxx..

Normal P.O.V.

Lucy woke up with tears streaming down her face. She hadn't had that dream in a while. It felt so real to her; probably because it was a memory. Whenever she woke up though, she could only remember bits and pieces. And she could never seem to remember what anyone looked like. She always hated her dream of the "accident". It seemed that, whenever Lucy found some sort of happiness, the memory reappeared, until Lucy just quit.

She squeezed her hands together and closed her eyes. _Whoever I ever hurt, I'm sorry. I can't do anything now. Please, please forgive me for my past… _

..xxXxx..

**That's all for now everyone! This chapter was a little confusing, so sorry about that. If anyone needs clarification, please PM or review me, and I'll try to get back to you ASAP.  
Song: The Crow And The Butterfly  
Artist: Shinedown  
Well, I hope you liked! Please review! Bye for now guys!**

**-Lotus914**


	6. Two Cousins

**Hey guys! I know I start out every chapter like that, but whatever. Did you guys like the last chapter? Just in case no one realized, the last chapter was set up when Lucy was a little girl. And the three girls around her hospital bed when she woke up were not Erza, Levy, and Lisanna, but Erza, Levy, and Juvia. Also, the girls lied to Lucy for a reason, and only they know Natsu, because both Lucy and Natsu lost their memory in the "accident". Natsu does not know who Lucy is, because when she left the note, she only signed her first name. Okay, so I'm pretty sure that's all, but if it's still confusing, just review or PM me. On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not, and will not own Fairy Tail!**

..xxXxx..

Lucy was making waffles in the kitchen when the doorbell rang.

"I'll be there in just a second!" Lucy yelled over her shoulder, as she tried to turn the oven off. While she _tried_, the doorbell kept ringing, over and over again.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Lucy yelled, forgetting about the burner that was still on. Lucy swung open her door. She was completely shocked when she saw her cousin Wendy standing there.

"Oh, hey Wendy! I wasn't expecting you until later, come in!" Lucy said happily. Wendy was going to be staying with her because of some… family issues.

"Thank you Lucy-nee!" Even though they were only cousins, they acted as if they were sisters. It always made Lucy smile, no matter how bad her mood was.

"Hey Lucy-nee?" Wendy asked. "Yes Wendy?" Lucy replied, helping Wendy out with her suitcase.

"Do I smell something… burning?" Wendy asked, scrunching up her cute button nose. Lucy dropped her luggage. "Crap, crap, crap!" Lucy screamed as she ran over to her kitchen. Before Wendy could even think about following her, a blood curdling scream came from the kitchen.

"Wendy! Call for help now!" Lucy cried out as smoke poured out from the kitchen.

..xxXxx..

Time skip to after firemen came

"Sorry for calling you here." Lucy said, bowing to a fireman respectfully.

"No it's all right. I'd come over to rescue a pretty thing like you anytime." The fireman said.

"O-oh, well thank you, I suppose." Lucy replied blushing. In her and Wendy's mind, the same thought was bouncing around. _What creep!_

Lucy looked over at Wendy, pleading for help with her eyes; while the fireman continued to flirt wither. Wendy nodded in response.

"Mommy, when will daddy come home from work?" Wendy said, tugging on Lucy's green sundress.

_Interesting tactic, Wendy. _Lucy thought. She went along with the charade. "Well, sweetie, I'm not sure when he'll be coming back home, he's been so busy at the station, especially since he got that promotion." Lucy said.

"Aww, he was going to take me to the shooting range to!" Wendy whined. Before Lucy could continue, the fireman interrupted. "Y-you have a husband?" He asked franticly. "Why of course! He's the best police man out there! He's so overprotective though, but that just makes him sweeter!" Lucy said.

"I-is that so? Well miss, I best be on my way!" He said, running out the door.

As soon as he was gone, Lucy gave Wendy a big hug. "Have I ever told you how unbelievably awesome you are?" She asked. "No." Wendy shook her head.

Lucy's stomach grumbled. "How are we going to eat? The kitchen is destroyed, and I have no money to pay for it!" Lucy cried out. "I guess you're just going to have to get a job, Lucy-nee." Wendy patted Lucy's head. "I know…" she whimpered.

"Hey Wendy?" Lucy asked. "Yeah?" the blue headed girl asked. "Do you want to meet my band?"

Wendy's eyes became the size of saucers. "Yes please!" She shouted excitedly. Her stomach growled. "But can we go eat first?" Wendy asked. Lucy chuckled. "Of course." She replied, getting her Convertible's keys. "Where do you want to go?"

..xxXxx..

Natsu tapped his foot impatiently. _Where was she?_ Natsu thought. Lucy was never late to school. Maybe she was sick? It could be, after all, she did spend a lot of time outside in an outfit that's more or less meant for hot weather.

"Yo, Natsu, have you seen Lucy? We have practice today, so we thought we would all drive to our place together." (A/N all the boys live in one big mansion together) Gray asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since last night at the audition." Natsu replies. "I thought that she might be sick, so I was going to go over to her place later to see if she's alright." He added.

"Okay, mind if the band comes too?" Gray asked. "No, I don't mind." Natsu answered. "Do you know where Lucy lives?" Gray questioned.

"No, I don't." Natsu said. "I guess we'll just have to ask Lucy's friends. I'll call the rest of the band, it'll be easier if we try to find her friends separately, since she has so many." Gray said, whipping his phone out. "Yeah, alright. Meet me here in twenty minutes with the rest of the band." Natsu said, walking down the hallway, looking for any of Lucy's friends. "Kay, see you in twenty!" Gray yelled over his shoulder, as he ran the other way.

..xxXxx..

Lucy and Wendy eventually decided they would eat at an old diner in the middle of town. Since it was a sunny day, Lucy kept the Convertible top down. She and Wendy had the radio blasting as they sped down the streets. They were singing and having a lot of fun.

"Oh Lucy-nee, I love this song!" Wendy shouted over the radio as she turned the volume up. Lucy just laughed and started to sing with Wendy, people staring as they sped by.

_I come home, in the mornin' light  
My mother says "When you gonna live your life right?"  
Oh momma dear, we're not the fortunate ones  
And girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have fun..._

The phone rings, in the middle of the night  
My father yells "What you gonna do with your life?"  
Oh daddy dear, you know you're still number one  
But girls they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have

That's all they really want...  
Some fun...  
When the workin' day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Ho hoo girls just wanna have (girls)fun (they want)  
(Wanna have fun)  
(Girls)  
(Wanna have)

Some boys take a beautiful girl  
And hide her away from the rest o' the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Ho hoo girls just wanna have

That's all they really want...  
Is some fun...  
When the workin' day is done  
Oh girls, they wanna have fun  
Oh girls just wanna have (girls) fun (they want)  
(Wanna have fun)  
(Girls)  
(Wanna have)

They just want, they just wanna (girls)  
They just want, they just wanna (girls just wanna have fun)  
Oh girls

Girls just wanna have fun  
(Just want, they just wanna)  
They just want, they just wanna (girls)  
They just want, they just wanna (girls just wanna have fun)  
Girls, girls just wanna have fun

When the workin'  
When the workin' day is done  
Oh, when the workin' day is done  
Oh, girls  
Girls just wanna have fun

They just want, they just wanna (girls)  
They just want, they just wanna (girls just wanna have fun)  
Oh, girls

Girls just wanna have fuun  
(They just wanna, they just wanna)  
When the workin'  
When the working day is done (they just want, they just wanna)  
Oh, when the working day is done (oh, girls)  
(Girls just wanna have fun)  
Oh, girls  
Girls just wanna have fun  
(They just want, they just wanna)

Lucy and Wendy were laughing the entire way. "I think we're pretty close now Wendy, do you want to walk the rest of the way?" Lucy asked. "Yeah, okay!" Wendy shouted over the music. They pulled over and parked. They jumped out of the car, and walked the rest of the way to the diner.

When they turned the corner, a boy ran into them. Literally. Well, he ran into Wendy, not Lucy. "Wendy, are you okay?" Lucy asked, helping her cousin up.

"AHHHH! GIRLS! GROSS!" The boy said, wiping off his shirt. "You know, that's not very nice!" Lucy shouted, hands on her hips. "Lucy-nee, it's alright, I'm perfectly fine." Wendy said, trying to calm Lucy down before she really got ticked.

"Wait, did you say Lucy? As in, from Fairy Tail?!" The boy asked. "Yeah, what is it to you?" Lucy questioned. "Oh, I'm sorry Lucy, I'm Romeo. I just got here, and I was searching for Natsu, I'm his cousin!" Romeo said. "Alright then Romeo, if you were looking for Natsu, how come you were running so fast?" Lucy asked, raising a brow.

"Ah, um, you see, I didn't know where Natsu-nii was, so I asked someone, and then they started to form a mob of fan girls…" Romeo mumbled.

"Oh crap! Come on Romeo, you're coming with us before those girls eat you!" Lucy yelled. Wendy grabbed his hand as they started running towards the diner. No one noticed Romeo blushing the whole way there.

..xxXxx..

Natsu looked around in caution. He and the band eventually got Lisanna to tell them where Lucy lived, so they were now standing in her _very burnt_ kitchen.

"What the hell happened here?!" Gray asked, trying not to get his shoes covered in ashes. "A fire." Loke answered simply. "No duh smart ass." Gray said. "Well I'd rather be a smart ass than a dumbass like you, dumb ass." Loke shot back coolly. "You wanna go pretty boy?!" Gray shouted.

"Guys, she's not here!" Gajeel yelled as he entered the room. "Oh no! Our sweet, beloved princess is missing! We must file a report to the police immediately! She must have been kidnapped!" Loke rambled on and on.

"Loke, I highly doubt she was kidnapped, but I suppose we should say something to the media." Jellal said. Natsu tuned out of the conversation a while ago. He was just wishing that Lucy was okay.

..xxXxx..

"I… think… we're… safe… for now…." Lucy panted. "I hope… so… Lucy-nee…" Both kids replied.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well eat like we planned." Lucy said once she caught her breath. "Yeah, okay." Romeo replied. "Let's go sit over there!" Wendy said, walking towards a table in the corner. Up above it was a T.V, with the news turned on.

_Lucy Heartfilia is missing. The popular band, Fairy Tail, has filed in a report. Police say.._ the news lady continued on. Everyone was pointing at Lucy. She growled. "Romeo?" Lucy asked. "Y-yes Lucy-nee?" Romeo stuttered back nervously. She was seriously freaking him out. "You have Natsu's number right?" She asked. "Y-yeah…" "Then could I borrow your phone?" "Okay…" Romeo handed over his phone. "You two might want to step outside." Lucy said, looking through Romeo's contacts. "Y-yes ma'am." Romeo and Wendy said as they walked out.

Even though they were outside, they could hear Lucy screaming into Romeo's phone. "YOU IDIOT! YOU TOLD THE MADIA I WAS MISSING?! YOU AND THE REST OF FAIRY TAIL ARE MARCHING YOUR ASSES OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! UGHH!" Lucy screamed into her phone. Romeo looked over at Wendy to ask if it was okay to go in. He was terrified, so he only mouthed the words. Wendy quickly shook her head no. Fairy Tail were in some deep shit.

..xxXxx..

**That's all for now! I finally got my poll set up, so you guys should check it out! So yeah, I introduced Wendy and Romeo this chapter. Oh man, the boys are in trouble. Want to know what happens to them? Review or PM me if you have an idea or request! Or do that even if you don't have an idea! I won't be updating as quickly guys, because I have a Girl Scout camp. Sorry! Bye for now!**

**-Lotus914**


	7. Punishment

**I'm back guys! Sorry for the late update, please forgive me! Thanks for all of the reviews, I have forty! Yay! Anyway, Girl Scout camp is over so I now can work on my stories more! So on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I will never ever own Fairy Tail.**

..xxXxx..

Natsu's P.O.V

I sat on the bench in the police station nervously. I was worried about Lucy. She could help herself though, right? I mean, if anything happened, she would probably just give someone a Lucy kick, and even though no one would admit it, they hurt like _hell_. We all understood the Lucy kick when Gray accidently stripped in class. But if Lucy could handle herself, why was I so worried?

_**Because you care for her, idiot.**_ A little voice said in my head. _Shut up. _I growled back. Apparently, people could hear me, and I got strange looks. I was used to people staring at me; after all, I was part of the biggest band in Fiore.

Before I could continue the argument inside my head, my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked down at the caller ID. "Romeo?" I asked myself. Then I remembered that I was supposed to pick him up at the airport today. He probably got chased by some fans by now. I picked up the buzzing phone. Before I could even muster a hello, a shrill voice was screaming in my ear, so I had to hold it out in the air, and at that point, the entire band came over to see what was up.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU TOLD THE MEDIA I WAS MISSING?! YOU AND THE REST OF FAIRY TAIL ARE MARCHING YOUR ASSES OVER HER RIGHT NOW! UGHH!" Lucy screamed. She instantly hung up and I and the rest of the band were visibly shaking. "Do you guys think we'll make it if we run now?" Gajeel asked. I shook my head and replied. "I think that just make her more pissed." "You're probably right..." The band muttered as we walked out the station and started our search for Lucy. It's her fault that we're going to be late, since she didn't tell us where she was…

..xxXxx..

Normal P.O.V

"Where are those Fairy Tail bastards?" Lucy said tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. "Lucy-nee, you shouldn't say that since you're a part of their band too you know…" Romeo said. Wendy shot up from her seat. "Lucy-nee! You didn't tell me your band was Fairy Tail!" Wendy yelled accusingly. "Sorry Wendy. I thought it was obvious since I _have_ been saying that repeatedly today." Lucy replied calmly.

It was silent as Wendy thought over the day. Her face lit up in remembrance. "Oh yeah, you're right!" Wendy said. Romeo couldn't help but stifle a laugh. "Romeo-kun! Don't be so mean!" Wendy yelled, as a bright blush started to cover her cheeks. "And don't forget Romeo, you have to face punishment too." Lucy cut in. "What?! But why?!" Romeo looked absolutely terrified. "Because, one, you have been a jerk to Wendy multiple times today, and two, you're related to the pink haired idiot, and three, because I feel like it." Lucy said, rolling her eyes. "Unfair…" Romeo sobbed. "Did you say something?" Lucy growled. "N-no ma'am." Romeo shook his head. "Good." Lucy said, and she turned away muttering something about how she needed a new place to stay, since her house was ruined.

"Lucy!" A group of boys screamed rather girlishly. They all began to hug and squeeze her. "Get the hell off of me you idiots." Lucy said in a cool, even voice. Every face in the diner became flooded with fear as the boys slowly slinked off of the raging blonde. Somehow, she was much scarier when she was quiet.

"Are you idiots ready to be punished?" Lucy asked sweetly. The boys faces went blank with horror, and all their faces became flushed with red. Lucy's face also reddened.

"Stop thinking like that you perverts! Come on, we have to head to your house…" Lucy said as she amazingly dragged all the boys out by their ears.

..xxXxx..

"No, Lucy! Please! Don't leave us in here with that!" The boys cried through the door. Lucy leaned smugly against the wall swinging a little golden key around her finger. "Sorry boys, it's either that or you all have to wear the frilliest dresses to _our_ next concert. Your pick." She said. After that remark the room seemed quiet except for a very annoying song being played. "I'm glad to see that you guys agree. Oh and by the way, I'll start work tomorrow, so I'm going to go set up my new room. See you guys around dinner time." Lucy said as she walked down the hallway in a very cliché maid's uniform.

..xxXxx..

**So, did you guys like? I would like to thank a very special reader for this idea. You should know who you are. So, yeah, sorry about the short chapter and no song, but it should be different next time. Oh, and if you want to know what their punishment is, you'll have to wait until the next chapter. But since I'm so nice, I'll give you a hint: do not read the next chapter if you love Justin Beiber. Until next time my lovelies!**

**-Lotus914**


	8. Two Cats, One Pervert, And One Sad Song

**What's up peeps? How are you on this fine day? Okay, enough with the questions, and on with what you guys really want: this new chapter! Beware: Angry Lucy and some cracks about Justin Beiber in this chapter! Don't say I didn't warn you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, or its awesome characters.**

..xxXxx..

Lucy sat in her new bedroom. It was almost as big as her entire apartment! She sighed as she unpacked all of her clothes and put them into her new drawers. She needed a new job, and she was glad she got one so soon, but was being a maid for the biggest band in Magnolia and possibly Fiore a good idea? She tried to figure out how to make the idea of her being their new singer sound not completely crazy, but now she had to deal with being their maid as well!

A timid knock sounded in Lucy's ears. It couldn't be the boys, they were still facing punishment. So it must have been Wendy. "You can come in." Lucy said. Wendy stepped in and looked around in amazement. "Wow Lucy-nee, your room is so big!" She exclaimed. Lucy rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly. "It's not that big Wendy." Lucy said.

Wendy looked at her funny. "What is it?" Lucy asked. "Shouldn't you let the boys out now? It's time for dinner, and you said you'd let them out by now. Besides, I bet the Justin Beiber documentary and albums you burnt onto that CD are over by now." Wendy said. "I guess you're right." Lucy sighed and she lugged herself over to the room where she kept the boys in. It was silent.

Lucy looked shocked, even though she just met them; she knew that they were _never_ quiet. "I think you killed them…" Wendy said, her ear pressed against the door. Lucy grabbed a baseball bat that leaned against the hallway and opened the door with the other hand. The door lowly creaked open, and Wendy cowered behind Lucy.

Lucy stepped into the dark room. A smashed TV lay in the corner. "Hello? Anyone alive in here?" Lucy asked as she crept around. Suddenly something grabbed her foot. "KYAAAA!" Lucy screamed. She swung the bat over her head and onto her attackers back.

"She's got a weapon!" A gruff voice yelled. "Where in the hell did she get it?!" A voice that sounded like Gray's hollered. "Don't you idiots live here?! It was in the hallway!" Lucy yelled, highly annoyed. "Get your asses downstairs, it's time for dinner you morons…"Lucy said, as she dragged an unconscious Loke out of the room.

"WOO! It's time to eat!" Natsu yelled as he rushed down the stairs ahead of everyone else. Lucy rolled her eyes and searched the fridge for anything that looked edible. She pulled out a platter of what appeared to be leftover sushi, and served it to her band mates.

"Eat." Lucy said. Everyone else stared at her expectantly. "Fine…" She muttered as she pooped a piece of sashimi into her mouth. She chewed it slowly.

.

.

.  
.

"GROSS!" She screamed as she spat the food into the sink. "Do you guys even know how to cook? That was nastier than cat food! I could cook better than that when I was six! And whoever made that, are you trying to food poison us all?!" Lucy screamed.

"Lucy-nee, could you cook for us please?" Wendy asked, and she tugged the hem of Lucy's _uniform_. "You can cook?" Jellal asked. "I guess so. I'm not that great at it." Lucy replied. "That's not true Lucy-nee! You cook for me all the time, and it's always great!" Wendy beamed proudly at her older cousin. Before Lucy could respond, Natsu cut in. "It doesn't matter if you're good at it or not, 'cause it's better than that, and I'm starving here, so cook!" He said, pushing her into the kitchen.

"W-wait, I don't even know what you guys like, or if we have any ingredients, or-"Lucy was cut off. "It doesn't matter, just cook!" Natsu said pushing her farther into the kitchen. "Fine, fine, just stop pushing me!" Lucy yelled. "Great! Now get cooking Luce!" Natsu yelled from his spot at the table. "Wendy, want to come and help me?" Lucy asked over her shoulder as she searched the coverts for pots and pans. "Alright!" Wendy said.

..xxXxx..

"Ahh… that was the best meal I've eaten in ages Bunny-Girl." Gajeel said as he sauntered over to the couch. "Did you just call me Bunny-Girl, Tin Can?!" Lucy yelled. "Yeah, so? You have to clean our rooms, and be quick, we have practice later." Gajeel said rolling over on the couch. "Whatever…" Lucy muttered as she marched up the stairs to the bedrooms.

..xxXxx..

Lucy groaned as she made her way into the last room. The rest of the rooms were okay, so she knew that this one had to be horrible. When she opened the door, she was blasted with the stench of dirty laundry and moldy food. "Nasty…" She cried to herself.

About halfway through her cleaning, she could have sworn she saw something move. She moved away a little bit, and moved slightly closer. "HOLY SHIT!" Lucy screamed as she ran out the room and down the stairs.

When she reached the kitchen, everyone was staring at her. "What are you doing?" Jellal asked. "Hmm? Oh nothing. Something's just going to die in Natsu's room today, that's all." Lucy replied, placing a knife in her apron's pocket.

On her way up the stairs she could hear the boys talking about her. "D-did you guys see…" Loke stuttered. "That knife?" Gray finished. "Natsu, I didn't know you had anything living in there." Gajeel smirked. "Yeah whatever. Have you guys seen Happy?" Natsu asked. "No, the last time I saw him was in your room with Lily…" Gray trailed off.

"Holy Shit! Lucy's gonna kill them!" Gajeel and Natsu screamed as they ran up the stairs. They were completely surprised when they saw a blue cat purring into Lucy's breasts, and a black one sitting on her shoulder.

"The Hell…?" Natsu and Gajeel said in unison. Gajeel took a step forward, only to trip on a pile of clothes, face-plant into Lucy's breasts, and send the blue cat flying. Literally.

"Gajeel…" Lucy growled. "You _PERVERT_!" She screamed and started to chase the poor teen down. The black cat on her shoulder was holding on for dear life to the strap on Lucy's uniform that held up her top, causing it to untie… giving every male a good view of her lacy black bra and a nose bleed.

Lucy finally caught up to Gajeel and tackled him to the ground. She ruthlessly grounded her knuckles into his temples. Natsu came trailing behind with the blue cat floating around in fits of laughter.

"Lushy, I think Gajeel is dead." Happy said, pulling on Lucy's bra strap, making it unhook. This gave every male (even the cats) a horrible nosebleed. Except for Natsu who was behind Lucy and couldn't see anything.

"Hey Luce, come on, we're going to be late." Natsu said. He desperately wanted to get going. He was answered with a horrible scream as Lucy covered her chest and ran into her room. The door slammed shut. The boys were all lying on the floor with little red pools of blood under them. Natsu shook his head. _What a bunch of weirdoes._

..xxXxx..

Lucy ran her fingers through her golden hair, letting the water pitter down on her body. Lucy sighed as she slapped her cheeks, making them redder than they already were.

"I can't believe I'm in a band with those idiots…" She mused. She couldn't believe that they were the Fairy Tail that everyone always fawned over. "I just don't get it…" Lucy said.

Lucy looked at the clock. It was 8 'o clock. She had a meeting with the girls today. They were all going to visit Lucy's mom together. It was the anniversary of her death. "I'm sorry mama…" Lucy sobbed as she pulled on a black strapless dress. She put on her matching heels, purse and shawl.

As she walked out of her room, the boys were staring at her. She ignored them, and walked over to Wendy's room. She knocked on the door, and a Wendy clothed in black opened it for her. "It's time to go, Wendy." Lucy said, as she grabbed her cousin's hand. Wendy nodded.

"Wendy and I will be back later. Don't burn down the house while we're gone." Lucy said as she walked out the door and into the night. Lucy unlocked her car door for Wendy, and they set off into the night, towards the lonely graveyard.

..xxXxx..

Wendy's P.O.V

I watched as Lucy-nee stepped up to her mother's grave. We all had a tradition that we would all sing a song for Lucy-nee's mom. The moon lit up her pale face, and you could see the tears rolling down sparkle. She had the most beautiful voice, and she always made the audience feel the song's emotion. That was why, on this particular day, you could hear quiet sobs emerge from the graveyard, as the spirits too, cried for Lucy.

She crouched down in front of the slab of marble. She whispered words barely audible, but I could still hear the apology she made. I was just a baby during the "accident", but Levy told me all about it. We all quieted down and waited for Lucy-nee to start.

_I caught a chill  
and it's still frozen on my skin  
I think about why  
I'm alone, by myself  
No one else to explain  
how far do I go?  
No one knows  
If the end is so much better, why don't we just live forever?  
Don't tell me I'm the last one in line  
Don't tell me I'm too late this time_

I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside

Out here, nothings clear  
Except the moment I decided to move on and I ignited  
Disappear into the fear  
You know there ain't no comin' back  
When you're still carrying the past  
You can't erase, separate  
Cigarette in my hand,  
Hope you all understand

I won't be the last one in line  
I finally figured out what's mine

I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
'Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside

I won't be the last one in line,  
I finally figured out what's mine

I don't want to live  
To waste another day  
Underneath the shadow of mistakes I made  
'Cause I feel like I'm breaking inside  
I don't want to fall and say I lost it all  
'Cause baby there's a part of me to hit the wall  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
Leaving pieces of me behind  
And I feel like I'm breaking inside  
And I feel like I'm breaking,  
I feel like I'm breaking inside 

Lucy-nee got up from her mother's grave quietly. She squeezed my hand, as we all silently cried in front of Aunt Layla's grave. And I'm pretty sure I was the only one who heard the group of five boys (who were hiding) cry during Lucy's song.

..xxXxx..

**That's all for now! And if you watch episode 29, then you'll notice that Lucy's mom died in the same year as Igneel disappeared. So yeah, just thought I'd mention that. Please review and PM, it keeps away writers block! Well, I guess that's all for now! Until next time!**

**-Lotus914**


	9. We'll Always Be There For You

**I'm… so… tired! I've been working forever on this chapter, and here it is! Sorry that I forgot to say what the song was in the last chapter. It's called Breaking Inside by Shinedown. Well, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, because if I did, then Natsu and Lucy would have become a couple **_**long**_** ago.**

..xxXxx..

Natsu brushed the tears off of his face with the back of his hand. "I'm sorry Luce…" He murmured into the darkness. He could smell the salt in the air from everyone's tears. He got up. "Let's go." Natsu said to the rest of the band. "If Lucy catches us, we're going to be in even more shit." He said. "I promise Luce, I'll make sure you never have to cry again."

Back at the house, the boys were trying to think of how to cheer her up. It has been a week since they saw Lucy at the graveyard, and she's been sad and quiet. Wendy and Lucy's friends (minus Lisanna) have been hanging around her a lot more lately.

"I got it!" Natsu suddenly shouted. "What is it?" Jellal asked. "Let's sing her a song!" Natsu said. "Hrm… well, no one else has any ideas, so why not?" Loke said. "Okay, well, do any of you guys have a particular song in mind?" Jellal mentioned. It was silent as all of the guys thought it over. "Morons…" Jellal sweat-dropped.

..xxXxx..

Lucy leaned against the railing of her balcony. "I miss you mama…" She whispered to herself. All of her friends were hanging out downstairs. Lucy sighed and leaned farther over the edge. "I wonder… how far till the bottom? Till the end? Would I splat?" Lucy amused herself. "Stop being so selfish Lucy. Think of your friends. No matter what, think of them. Stupid Lucy." Lucy playfully smacked herself on the head.

"Hey Luce! Where are you?!" A voice yelled out. "Natsu…?" Lucy asked herself. She smiled her fake smile she perfected long ago and wiped away her tears. "I'm out here, Natsu!" Lucy yelled. She could hear a sudden crash. She sweat-dropped.

"Hey Luce! Come on everyone's downstairs waiting for you!" Natsu said and gave her a goofy grin. "Okay…" Lucy said. Natsu grabbed her wrist and urgently pulled her away. "Geez, Natsu…" Lucy muttered. Even though he still heard it, Natsu continued to drag her away.

When they finally reached the living room, Lucy was surprised at the sight. A substitute stage was set up, and there was a single chair right in front of it. Lucy's friends stood around the chair, smiling. They all heard of the boys antics, and approved of the plan, except for Lisanna, since it was her birthday and she wanted them to do something for her.

"Well, go sit down Luce!" Natsu said as he pushed her towards the chair. "Alright, alright! But geez, what is it with you and pushing people?" Lucy asked as she sat down. Natsu laughed from up on the stage. "What? What's so funny?" Lucy asked as she cocked her head to the side. "Nothing! You're just… so weird!" Natsu exclaimed. Before Lucy could reply, music started to bounce around the room. Her eyes widened. _What are they doing…?_ Lucy thought. Lights flashed on the stage revealing the rest of the band. Suddenly, they started to sing.

_Oh uh-huh  
If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see  
I'll be the light to guide you_

Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah  


_If you're tossin' and you're turnin'  
And you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will remind you_

Oooh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need  


_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh yeah, yeah_

You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go, never say goodbye  
You know...

You can count on me like 1, 2, 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it  
I can count on you like 4, 3, 2  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Ooooooh, oooohhh

You can count on me 'cause I can count on you.

"Well Luce? What do you think?" Natsu asked, sporting another heart melting smile. Lucy trembled and shook. "I… I…" Lucy's bangs covered her eyes, but you could still see the tears stream down her face. Everyone's eyes widened. "Ah, Lucy, please, please don't-"Natsu started to stutter. But before he could finish, Lucy rushed up the stage and into his arms. "I love it. Thank you." She whispered into his chest. Everyone was still as stone from shock.

"Thank you all so much!" Lucy shouted as she looked up from Natsu's chest. Tears streamed down her face. But everyone in the room could also see something else. Lucy's smile. Her _real_ smile. And _no one_ has seen that in a long, long time.

..xxXxx..

"I hate you, you jerk! Come back here now, and I _might_ let you live!" Lucy yelled as she chased one flying blue cat around the mansion. "Don't be such a liar Lucy! And how come you're not chasing Lily around too?!" Happy yelled. "Because I already caught him, and he's not the one with my underwear! Now get back here you damn neko!"

Loke and the rest of the band fell over as they saw Happy holding a fancy pink bra to his chest with Lucy close behind him. They just stared at them in wonder and terror. They should try to stop Lucy, but they really didn't want to risk getting Lucy kicked. They watched as Happy flew up to the ceiling, still clutching Lucy's bra. Before Lucy could start to climb up the nearby pillar, her phone started ringing.

"What is it? Huh? Oh, hey Levy-Chan! Wait what?! He's here?! But why do you have to drag me there too?! Fine, I'll go, just please, don't come over here, I'll stop by your place and we can head there together. No way, I'm not bringing the boys! I'll bring Capricorn, though, just to be safe. 'Kay, see you there…" Lucy hung up her phone. "Great, just great, I have to meet him again…"

The boys started bombarding her with questions. "Shut up! Listen, I'll just be out for a while, and I promise I'll be back before practice. And I swear to Mavis, if I find you guys following me, I will personally shave your heads while you're sleeping. Come on Wendy, we have to pick up Carla." Lucy said as she walked out and started to call another person.

As soon as Lucy left, the guys started talking. "Who the hell is she going to see with Levy?" Gray asked. "I don't know, but if lays a finger on her, I'll make sure I burn him to ash…" Natsu muttered. And with that, they set out to follow Lucy.

..xxXxx..

**Seriously guys?! Didn't Lucy just say **_**not**_** to follow her? Oh, well… So, did you guys like? Please review or PM me! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update! Do any of you have an idea who they're going to visit? To be honest, I kind of have no clue myself… So it's up to you, my lovelies, to review, PM, or vote in my poll, to see who it is! Bye Bye!**

**-Lotus914**


End file.
